Doppe Doppe no Mi
Introduction Doppe Doppe no Mi (lit. Fruit) is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to manifest anyone's alter-ego in physical form. It was eaten by ????. Appearance The Dopu Dopu no Mi looks like a blood red papaya with swirls. Usage ???? can create a doppelganger out of anyone he touches. A doppelganger often perceived as a sinister form of bilocation and is regarded by some to be a harbinger of bad luck. In some traditions, a doppelgänger seen by a person's relative or friend portends illness or danger while seeing one's own doppelgänger is said to be an omen of death. It is a common perception that the doppelganger is an alter-ego or an evil copy of the original. They are in fact spirit double, having the same memories and feelings of the affected person but with a different personality. Strengths The main strength of this fruit's power is that it allows the user to create spirit doubles out of anyone. Once a doppelganger is created, they will be born with the purpose of killing the original and taking their place as the original. Any alter-ego will also inherit all of the memories, body, and abilities of the original even the Devil Fruit ability if the original has one. This breaks the rule that only one user per devil fruit can exist. This problem is often resolved quickly as the evil twin will usually kill the original. Occassionally, the original kills the their evil twin, canceling the devil fruit ability. The alter-ego gains the secondary effect of becoming flexible as shadows and hiding in shadows as they are shadows of their original. Another effect is that the user can telepathically talk to them and detect all of their doppelgangers across the world and telepathically gain information from them as if the user was a reciever and the alter-egos are senders. ???? can see through their eyes resembling the job of a security man overseeing the cameras. The doppelganger will also follow the user's orders as he is their master but only if the user is much more powerful than them. Considering that ???? ate the Doppe Doppe no Mi, he has no issues with his army of evil twins so far. In battle, the use can be a commander and work as a team with all of the doppelgangers present and strategize with them to achieve overwhelming victory. ???? can also summon any of their doppelgangers to his present location though it takes time depending on the distance between his location and the alter ego's whereabouts. Weaknesses The user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. ???? can only manifest only 1 doppelganger per person with 4 doppelgangers as its limit. The only methods to get rid of the doppelganger is to kill them or expose them to seastone for long periods of time (1 day at least). To prevent the doppelganger from killing the original, the original or anyone else have to kill them. Once the doppelganger has been defeated, the user can not use the same ability again on the original as there is one use per person limit. The limit also applies when the doppelganger of the original is still active. ???? can cancel his ability upon anyone and cause the alter-ego to disappear but once this action is performed, the doppelganger can not be created again of the same person. Attacks Trivia References Doppelganger Gengar Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit